Catch Me
by kenziekinz136
Summary: Chad finally gets up the nerve to tell Sonny the truth, So what happens that causes him to leave?
1. Chapter 1

Sonny With A chance

Chpt 1

Chads POV.

I walked into the silence of my house. My parents must be out by the pool. I swear they spend hours out there. What do they do? I shook that thought out of my head. It grossed me out. I walked through my living room looking out of the huge glass windows forming the well lite room. I passed my grand staircase and went straight for the back door. I saw my mom and dad fighting over by the hot tub. I opened the door quietly and stepped on the cold pavment. My mom looked over when I shut the door, her face slowly fell into a frown. They hated fighting in front of me and tryed very hard not to.

"Whats wrong now?" I asked. My mom just closed her eyes and took a deep breath, my dad put his hands in hair, pulling it back. I knew i should have just let them fight but I hated knowing they were probally fighting over me. When they didnt say anything i raised my eyebrow in question. My mom sighed.

"Nothing, Your dad just thinks it`s maybe time we move out and give you the house but i think your to young still." I rolled my eyes, we had this talk last night, dad thinks they should move out, mom doesnt think im ready.

"Don`t try and make it sound like I started this fight! You`re the one who brought it up." Mom looked at dad angerly. I couldnt believe they were still fighting over this.

"I didnt do anything! Your the idiot thats trying to take me from my own son." She stepped forward and slapped him. I backed up until I felt the door behind me. I turned and went inside. I could still hear there faint yelling as I rushed out the front door, I grabbed my keys and started to drive. I didnt care where i went I just cant stand listening to my parents fight.

After about ten mintues I found myself outside sonny`s house. I sighed and got out, I couldnt go back home tonight so i might a well stay here. I walked up to the building and walked through the front doors. I`d been to sonny`s house many times before but sudenly my palms were sweating. I whipped them on my jeans. I decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator.

I walked up to sonny`s small aparment door and just stood there. I raised my hand to knock but quictly dropped it. My palms were sweating again. Why am i so nervious its just sonny. Stupid cute! I finally knocked and regreted it the second I did it. what was I going to say. i didnt have time to think about it before she opened the door.

"Oh.. Heey Chad, I thought you were the pizza man. Come in." She motioned for me to come in and I walked past her. She closed the door and walked over to the couch. She sat down and patted the spot beside her. "You seem off Chad... Why?" She asked looking puzzled as I walked over and sat beside her. I shrugged and put my arm around her. I didnt know why but she never seemed to care. She sighed leaned back against the couch. I could see her eyes on me out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes Ms. Monroe?" I asked looking down at her. She smiled.

"Why are you here?, I mean I dont want to sound mean but you never come unless I ask you too."

"Thanks Monroe I come to see the only random I like and I get asked why. Thanks alot." I teased, I playfully nuddged her with my shoulder. She smiled and looked back at the TV I never even noticed was on. She was watching an old episode of Mackenzie Falls. I laughed out loud and she hit me on my chest. She had no idea what she did to me when she touched me. My heart beat got faster, I needed her so bad. I mentally hit myself for thinking that of sweet little sonny. Stupid cute! "Uh..hmm... Can I ask you something?" She looked up at me and nodded turning her body to face me. "You mind if I stay here tonight?" I was surprised that she didnt do anything she kept staring into my eyes.

"Yea, sure." She finally whispered. "My moms out of town for the weekend on a buisness thing or whatever so your welcome to stay as long as you like." Im never going to get used to the way she looks when she gets lost in my eyes. I smiled down at her.

"Thanks." I said. The knocking at the door brought her attention away from me. She got up and answered the door. The guy standing on the other side handed her the pizza box. She gave him the money she had set on the counter when I came in. He smiled at her and looked into her apartment and frowned when he saw me. I gave him my signature smirk and sonny blushed. She slowly closed the door trying not drop the pizza. I got up and took it from her and set it down on the kitchen table. She walked around to the other side and slide the box her way. She took out some plates and handed them to me. I walked over and set the table.

"That was werid." She whispered, I dont think I was suppost to hear that. I turned around and gave her a questioning look. She smiled, "The guy at the door." She gigled. I just sighed and went over to the counter were she was watching me.

"Can I help you?" I teased her. Her eyes widened and she playfully hit me on the shoulder. "No you can not ." Her voice sounded so sexy when she said it like that. "One or two?" She asked while taking the box over to the table. "uhh..mm two I guess." I said taking my seat across from sonny. She picked up the slices and put them on the plate. She slid them over to me then got herself two as well.

We eat in silence ocasionally looking up at one another and smiling acwardly. She got up and put her plate in the dishwasher and I followed behind her. She turned around and almost ran into me. "Sorry." She kinda yelled. Her hands were on my shirt, my chest was heating, I could fell my paulse in my hands.  
>I looked down at her hand and smirked as her face went beat red. She stepped back and sat up on the counter. "So what do you wanna do tonight?" she asked rocking back and forth. I stepped forward and put my hands on her hips.<p>

"I can think of a few things..." I whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened.

"CHAD!" Sonny hit me playfully on the shoulder. She jumped down off the counter causing my hands to go from her hips to her breasts. I looked at my hands and smirked, she just glared at me. I could tell she wanted me to stop teasing her, which made me want to keep my hands in place even more.

She smiled up at me under her log eye lashes. Stepped closer filling the space between us. It felt like it was just me and sonny, no else mattered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

Sonny's POV

Chad just stood there with his hands wrapped around my waist, I wanted him so badly it was hurting me. I wanted to feel his flush lips caress mine, I wanted to feel his tongue fighting mine for dominance, I wanted the feeling of his touch, his hands to wander my body. I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't Think this way about chad. We came from two different shows. We were suppose to hate each other. I didn't hate chad though, he was always kinda nice to me in a way. I looked up and into his sparkling blue eyes. I smiled at him and he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pulling him closer.

"Thanks for dinner." He said still holding me close. I felt his hands rub up and down my shoulders. I shuttered under his touch. He giggled at me and pulled away. I looked down at the floor. He just rested his arms on my waist, I watched his thumb trace circles over and again. Eventually he took his hands away and cupped my chin in his hands, he pulled my head up to look at him. He snaked his other hand all the way around my waist and pulled me closer while bringing my mouth to his. Kissing chad wasn't what I thought it would be. It was magical. Chad licked my lower lip, begging for entrance. I hesitated not sure what to do but granted him entrance anyway. Our tongues danced around our mouths. I could feel chad around me. I giggled.

"Whats so funny monroe?" Chad asked oblivious to how close we are.

"Nothing, just having fun chad" I said tracing my hand down his shirt. I formed it into a question. "I already know you are though." I said looking down at him. His eyes widened at my choice of words. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something but didn't. "Nervous chad?" I asked moving my hands to his belly bottom. He shuttered under my touch so I went down further to his belt buckle. He brought his hand down to cover mine, he looked down at me with pleading eyes. I nodded and he brought his lips back down to mine.

I started to undo his belt when he stepped back, breathless.

"We can't sonny." He breathed. He was looking at the floor. I stepped closer to him filling the space between us, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down into a hug. "I love you sonny, I always have." He whispered in my ear. I smiled against his chest.

"Then prove it to me." I whispered back. I felt him sigh against my body. He hugged me tight.

"Not yet. Were not even dating sonny." I frowned and stepped out of his embrace. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

Chads POV

'What am I doing?' I thought to myself. All I ever wanted since sonny came to so random was to have her, and now I'm standing in her apartment with her beginning me to take her and I cant do it? She stepped away from me and walked back into the living room. She sat down on the couch and pulled her feet under her. She grabbed the remote and flicked it on. I knew she was sad but I couldn't hurt sonny. Poor innocent sonny. The tv clicked on and she started watching two and a half men. I laughed quietly to myself and walked past her to sit on the other side of the couch. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she starred at me. Sonny was checking me out. I smirked a little at the thought. I just pretended to pay attention to what Charlie was saying to Alan. Something about girlfriend boundaries.

After a minute she looked back at the tv. I slowly picked up the pillow that was laying up against the side of the couch. I rested it on my lap and waited for the perfect moment. When she started laughing I threw the pillow at her, she pretended not to notice as it lightly hit the ground under her. I sighed out loud and moved over to her and put an arm around her.

"You can't stay made at me forever Monroe." I said staring at the tv. I watched as she slowly turned to look at me. She bent over the side of the couch and picked up the pillow. She sat it in her lap and rested her elbows on it. She looked back at the tv. I reached over and pulled the pillow out from under her arms and hit her as she fell towards the side of couch.

"CHAD!" She screamed at me. She lounged at me causing me to fall back onto the couch. She was straddling me now. She bent down and kissed me softly then got up and sat back down on her side of the couch. I slowly slid back up to a sitting position. Confused as hell. She rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm back around her.

We watched tv for what felt like forever. I couldn't stop thinking about how good she looked on top of me. Her hair flowing around her shoulders, her breath hitting my face and her chest rising and dropping slowly as she breathed.

She reached over to the coffee table in front of us and grabbed the remote. She clicked the power bottom. The tv made a clicking sound and went black.

"Tvs boring when your here..." She said turning her body around to face me. My mind started to go crazy. I just stared at her until she finally spoke again. "Id rather watch you." She said tracing her finger down my shirt to my pant line. Her eyes followed her hand as it lowered on my body.

I shivered under her touch and she looked up at me with surprise in her eyes.

"Getting excited Chad?" She asked looking up at me. I bent down and kissed her softly. I pulled away slowly and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. I slowly was starting to move my hands down to her ass. She moaned onto my chest and then pushed me away sitting farther away then before. "Chad.." She whispered looking down at her lap. I shifted over to her side and put an arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked looking down at her peaceful body. She shifted under me and sat up facing me. She pulled she feet under her and set her hands in her lap.

"Shoot." She said bouncing a little. Man she was to hott for her own good.

I took in a deep breath. "How come you get to touch me but I cant touch you?" I asked leaning closer. My lips slowly brushed hers as I talked.

She just stared at me through those beautiful brown eyes. I slowly sat back knowing I wasn't going to get an answer. She then practically pounced on me. I was now leaning against the back of the couch and she was sitting in my lap. "Oh I'm sorry chad, I didn't know I had such an effect on you." She was grinding me now. I lowered my hands on her back again and this time she let me. I cupped her ass in my hands and squeezed. I pulled her body forward a little and she slid back on my member. I let my head fall over the end of the couch. I moaned in pleasure as she started to do circles with her hips. She traced her finger nails along my chest. I brought my hands up to her waist bringing the back of shirt with me and dropped them back down again. She brought her hands up to clasp them in my hair, pulling my head back up. She kissed me roughly, I snaked my hands in her hair, pulling her face closer to mine. I have wanted this for so long now. Sonny. She's all I ever think about.

"Sonny?" I whispered against her lips breaking the kiss. I slowly left soft kisses all down her neck. Niping and sucking on her weak spots. "Chad..." She moaned my name so softly I wasn't really sure if she said it.

"Sonny?" I said louder this time. She bent back and arched her back into my throat. I closed my eyes and moaned softly into her neck.

"Yes chad?" Her voice was perfectly normal. I couldn't believe it.

I kept leaving soft kisses along her neck and stopped to suck on her soft spot.

"Will you do me the honours of being my girlfriend?" I whispered against her caller bone.

She slowly put her hands on my chest and pushed me away. I looked up at her breathless. "What?" She looked sad almost. My heart sunk in that split second. She was going to say no. I never should have asked. I mentally hit myself now.

"Will you be my girl sonny?" I asked again with a smirk, trying to hid my sadness. She let out a long sigh still looking confused. I looked down at my hands that were now resting on my lap. I felt her hand cup my chin and pull me back up to look at her. "What about our shows? They'll freak."

"Who cares sonny, I love you." I took in a deep breath. "I love you." I breathed. I couldn't look at her anymore. "Screw them! They can't really be our friends if they cant let us be happy!" I was getting mad, I can't believe I started this whole thing with the randoms! She cupped my chin again but I shook her off.

"Chaaad..." Her voice broke and I turned to see a tear run down her face. I leaned over and brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face. She laid down and put her head in my lap. She rolled onto her side and I played with her hair. We stayed like this for about 5 mins until she broke the silence.

"Yes." It was so soft I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I leaned forward to look her in the eyes, she smiled and sat back up. "Yes." She repeated louder this time. I broke out in a huge smile. I pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around my waist. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4

Chads POV

"I love you Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny whispered into my shirt, she pushed away from me and looked at me. Sonny was checking me out. I laughed at that!

"I love you too Sonshine." I brushed the side of her face with my hand. She smiled and put her hand over mine. Before I knew it sonny was on top of me again. Her lips bearly brushed mine before going down my neck. She nipped and sucked, I thought I was going to cum there but I pulled myself together. I moved so her face was back in front of mine. She was straddling me again. "You must love doing that." I laughed looking down at her bent legs. She blushed.

"Ohh I'm sorry, you want me to stop?" She asked saracistly. She started to get up when I pulled her back down. I felt her land on my now hard member. I moaned and she kissed me roughly. Man I love it when shes rough. I flipped us over so now I was on top of her. She lifted her back off the couch ever so slightly and started to grind. I thrusted on her and she fell flat on the couch. I decided I was taking control now. I was grinding her, her hands snaked around to my back and lifted up my shirt and she slipped her hands up and under. Her hands were so cold. She caught me off guard and flipped us back around so she was on top again.

"I like being on top better." She started pushing and circling herself down on my member. I moaned again. That was it I needed to hear her moan my name. I Traced my hands along her back. She bent down and kissed me softly, I sat up and leaned against the back of the couch. Sonny started to unbuckle my belt again but this time I let her. She pulled it out of place and through it somewhere beside the couch. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. I broke the kiss only to lift it off of her body, I looked at her half naked body sitting on me.

"Checking me out Chad?" She said sitting back giving me a better view. I smirked and kissed her again. I ran my fingers along her bare stomach. She arched her back into my touch. She fiddled with the hem of my shirt before breaking the kiss to pull it over my head. She gasped and ran her fingers along my chest. I reached around her back and unclasped her bra. One of the strappes fell off her shoulder. She undid my pants and slide her fingers inside the material. I shivered under her touch. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5

Sonny's POV

I slid my hand under his pants zipper. I felt him shiver. This was fun. I lightly brushed over his member and I felt it instantly go hard. I looked up and saw his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly ajar. I brushed over it again more roughly this time.

"Sonny?" He whispered. I brought my hand out of his pants and rested it on his chest.

"Yes Chad?" I said rubbing my hand up and down his toned body.

"I love you" he said as he ripped off my bra. He smirked and stared at my now naked chest.

"Enjoying the view Chad?" I said sarcastically. He looked into my eyes and smiled a warm smile.

"You know, no ones seen me naked before chad?" I whispered looking away. I thought he'd laugh at me or something but he didn't. He pulled me close and kissed me softly. At that instant someone knocked on the door. I jumped up and froze looking around for my shirt. I found it in a pile with chads, I put mine on and threw his at him. I walked over to the door and was surprised at who it was.

"Heey tawni!" I said. She smiled and looked past me at chad. He didn't put his shirt on like I hoped he would. Her face lite up and she smirked.

"I'm always right!" she squeaked.

"And what are you right about this time?" I said shaking my head. She looked back at chad and then me and smirked.

"I knew you too were perfect for each other all along but you never listened to me!" She said hitting me playfully on the arm. Chad got up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could fell his bare chest through my shirt.

"Not bad chad," she said looking at his arm. He smirked and nodded at her. "Did I walk in on something?" she asked eyeing chad. "You know you usually ask that question first." She glared at chad and then smiled at me.

"I'll leave you two alone now, but first can I talk to sonny?" chad nodded and I walked out into the hall and shut the door behind me. "Are you and chad gunna... You know," she trailed off. I raised my eyebrows at her but didnt say anything.

"urgh fine! I'm happy for you guys though. But if you do im serious I want every detail! Did you see his abs?" she bit her bottom lip and groaned bending down a little.

"Wow tawni! I thought you'd be pissed I'm with chad right now! And what the hell got into you I thought you hated chad?" I was so confused.

"Sonny the dudes hott." she smiled. "I'll go now Kaay? But I want details I'm not kidding sonny!" I laughed a little and she put her wait on one leg leaning to the side with her arms crossing her chest. "This is no time for laughing sonny." She said seriously and I laughed harder.

"Okaay all the details you want Tawni." I said patting her shoulder. She walked out and down the stairs.

I turned around and walked back into my apartment closing the door behind me. I turned and ran into chad. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me roughly. He pushed me back until my back was against the door. I snaked my fingers into his hair and nudged the side of my leg against his. His hands cupped my ass again and squeezed hard as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He rested his hands on my ass and pushed me harder against the door. He grunted into the kiss as he slammed our bodies together again. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I quickly granted him entrance and our tongues fought the minute they touched. I traced my hands down his bear chest, gliding my nails down to his pant line an back up to his neck. He groaned and smashed our bodies closer together. He ran his hand up and down my back. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head breaking the kiss slowly. He examined my body. He kissed my neck, trailing kisses along my caller bone. I moaned and rested my head against the back of the door. I pulled his face back to mine. He crashed his mouth onto mine. I bite down on his lower lip lightly. I squeezed my legs tighter against around him. He rested his head in the crock of my neck, I kissed down his neck, running my hands up and down his sides.

"Sooonnny!" chad moaned into my neck. I leaned back up against the door and looked him. His hair was rustled and his eyes were a darker blue than normal. He smiled and kissed me lightly. I jumped down and walked over to the couch. I grabbed his shirt and put it on. Chad walked over and sat next to me.

"Tease." He whispered.

"Excuse me!" I yelled looking at him. He smirked and turned the tv back on. I sighed and laid down with my head in his lap. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt 6

Chads POV

I sat there playing with her hair until the show ended. She slowly got up but lost balance, falling back down on me.

I gasped and she laughed. she rubbed her cheek against my thighs, slowly leaving kisses every now and then. I tilted my head back and shut my eyes enjoying the moment. I rested my hand on her waist and the other at my side. I smiled to myself happy with my life right now. She got up and walked toward her bedroom. "And where are you going?" I asked her as she turned around to face me.

"Hot tub, gunna join me or not?" her voice was husky but her brown eyes were full of lust. She leaned her back up against the wall slowly moving her hips up and down. I bit my lower lip and smirked. She giggled a little. I guess she didn't notice she was doing it. I laughed inside a little. God I love her.

"I don't have a bathing suit." I said fake frowning.

"I don't think thats gunna be a problem." she yelled over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. I scrambled up to my feet and ran after her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt 7

Sonny's POV

I walked into my room and rummaged through my drawer looking for my bathing suit. I found my old skimpy one that was a little to tight and showed a lot of cleavage. I smiled to myself thinking of the expression on his face when he sees it. I quickly through it on and found a cover up. It was White and see through, very short and cute. I put my hair into a high bun and walked out into the back yard. Chad was sitting on the edge shirtless, his jeans rolled up and his feet in the water. He leaned back on his hands splashing a little with his feet forming rings in the water. He watched the trees blow in the wind. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb him. He turned around and I swear I saw fear flash through his eyes but soon fled. Hehe I scared him! He bowed his head then looked up at me through his eyelashes biting his lower lip this time. I smirked and sat next to him.

"Hey no fair why do u get a bathing suit?" chad asked pulling on a strap then letting it slap back against my skin.

"awe! Chad!" I said slapping him. "Because, besides who ever said you needed a bathing suit?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head slowly. I leaned over and brushed my lips against his. I rested my forehead on his and starred into his eyes. I love those eyes, I love his hair, I love him. He leaned back in and kissed me softly. I shifted closer to him while he slipped his hand around my back. I brought my hand up and caressed his face. He played with the bottom of my cover up before pulling it over my head. Only breaking the kiss long enough to do so. I put both hands this time on his face and kissed him passionately. I slid into the hot water, I knelt in front of him kissing his knees.

"You gunna come in or sit there all night?" I asked with a teasing voice. He stood up quickly and pulled off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Damn I love those abs. Or as he calls them 'chabs'. He stepped in and sat beside me putting an arm around me.

"So what do u plan on doing this summer? Seeing as how we get it off." chad asked leaning back and starring up into the night sky. I put my head on his shoulders.

"I was thinking about going down to the lake. My grandma owns this huge cottage and she won't be there all summer so I thought it would be a nice relaxing summer, u know, quite time." I starred at him playing with his hair. I was a little surprised he didn't freak cause I was getting it wet.

"Sounds boring, no offence, I just couldn't stay alone that long that's all." I laughed out loud and he frowned at me. "Sorry, it's just kinda funny." I shrugged my shoulders and looked up.

"Maybe I'll come visit. But I'll leave you be don't worry." chad said slowly, he almost sounded sad.

"Actually chad, I was wondering if u wanted to come with me?" I smiled at him. He looked at me for awhile with a blank face, I was worried I said something I shouldn't have, until he smiled and hugged me closer.

"What about quite alone time?" he asked kissing my forehead.

"Well like you said, it might get boring, plus I like you a little more than i thought, id be happy if you'd come." I said kissing him.

"Aww babe in what way? Cause you know I wanna give you everything I can." he said grinding against my leg.

"Oh wow chad, sick minded much?"

"aww you love me." he said squeezing me.

"That I do, That I do." He brushed a peace of hair out of my face and ran his hand all the way down my back. I couldn't have been happier. "Chad?" I whispered running my hand down his check to his jaw line.

"What?" He whispered back. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Have sex with me." he looked at me with huge eyes. I suddenly realised what I said. 'oppssi' I thought to myself 'why did I say that?' I bit my lower lip and looked down at my hands. "Sonny...? I can't, I'm sorry babe, I just can't." He said it slowly, I looked up into his face with a questioning look. He didn't want me? Was I to fat? Did I smell bad? I started freaking out inside.

"Sonny, your fine, it's just I don't want it be like it was with all the other girls. I dont want it to be a one night bang and its over. I love you and I don't want you to think I'm using you or something." He leaned over and pulled my chin back up to look at him. I faked a smile for him and he raised his eyebrows which made me giggle. I pushed up and kissed him lightly. He put his hands on the back of my neck and pulled me closer, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself around so I was straddling him.

"Uhmm, Sonny what'd I say?" Chad breathed against my lips.

"You said no. But I can easily change that..." I said running my fingertips along his chest down to his abs to his pant line.

He gasped and grabbed my hand. I could feel his boner on my leg, man I wanted that boy! "Sonny, I love you to much to.."

"then prove it..." I cut him off slowly, I was really starting to get excited and chad was bumming me out! He just closed his eyes and laid back against the side of the hot tub. I was grinding on him again to try and get his attention but he just sat there.

"Sonny, I love you but I just can't, im sorry babe..." He kept saying that!

"I love you too! So you really don't wanna have sex eh?" I asked grinding against him again.

"Not fair!" He yelled at me. I could feel his boner still on my leg. "Your such a tease! You can't do that!" He whispery yelled again. I could tell he was trying hard not to smile.

"Heey you said we can't have sex, you didn't say anything about touching!" I said back to him.

Heey guys hope you like it so far! :) im trying hard to write as much as i can but my school is having a concert and im a bit busy! Lets go with 15 reviews before i update! lol love writing this story! This ones for you Emma, love you girly 3 R&R 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! i didnt quite get them 15 reviews but maybe this time? Ireally like writing this story and i hope you guys like to read it! please review and tell me what you think of it... Thanks fo reading! Kenziee.

Chpt 8

Sonny`s POV

lust filled his eyes, I slid my fingertips under his pant line to feel the naked flesh underneath. "Just tell me when or if you want me to stop okaay, I'll understand babe, promise." I said kissing him again. He nodded and I continued trailing my fingers down slowly til they reached his shaft. I slid my fingers down his lenth and my eyes widened. He was huge! He laughed at the look on my face. I slowly griped him from his base with one hand and slowly pulled off his boxers with the other. I slowly slid my hand back up his length and squeezed the tip. I didn't know what I was doing but it was fun anyways, I slid my hand back down slowly still squeezing a little, not to hard though. I could feel his dick throb in my hand. He through his head back over the edge and thrusted his hips against my hands.

Getting excited again chad?" I asked in a teasing voice.

I started to move my hand faster and faster. He grunted and grabbed my Hand making me move faster. I slowly started to slow down my pace, he groaned.

"Sonn..nny!" His voice was husky, I started to gain speed again. I smirked to myself and took my hand away slipping further down into the water. I looked up at the sky. "What do you think your doing?" he asked out of breath.

"Looking at the stars you?" I teased. It was hard not to laugh. "You gunna finish what you started?" He was starting to get a little worried.

"I'd much rather watch you do it yourself..." i said with a smirk look on my face Watching chad would actually be kinda fun. I was starting to envision it.

"I dont think so babe, so can you please just..." I cut him off with a kiss, I straddled his waist and moved my hand as fast I could. It wasn't long til I felt the warm liquid spray my tommie. He kissed me again sending tingles all over my body.

"On a scale of 1-10?" I whispered in his ear as I sucked down his neck and up to his jaw line.

"So a 10!" he whispered back, lifting me up and pulling my body closer to his. I sat on his member and could feel him slowly grow hard again. It tickled the inside of thigh. Kisses him lightly then sat back and just stared into his crystal blue eyes. He reached a hand up out of the water and played with my hair. Man I wanted him so bad! His hand lowered to my cheek then down to my breasts, he lower it til it came in touch with the hem of my bathing suit bottoms.

He slowly started to remove them. "Chad.." I whispered feeling out of breath from his touch. "I..." I could barley speak. He looked at me confused as I shook my head.

"Whats wrong Sonny?" He stopped his movements but kept his hand on my inner thigh. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Nothing, it's just..." I trailed off shaking my head, I pleaded with my eyes for him to just let it go. "Youve never done this before have you?" His eyes where so understanding. I nodded slowly but kissed him with everything I had. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. His hands started working again. He massaged my clit slowly, going in circles. I let my head fall back as he laid kisses over my neck. I feel the steam of the hot water raise from under me. I gasped as he slid one finger in me.

I lifted my head back up and nestled it in the crock of his neck. He pulled his finger out slowly before slamming it back inside me. I nibbled lightly on his neck and dug my nails into his butt. He moaned and stuck another finger in me. My whole body shuttered from his touch. He speed up and I dug my nails into his back. "CH..AADD!" I screamed as I reached my orgasm. I shuttered as I came down from my peek. I leaned on chad and he played with my hair.

I moved over beside him and he put his arm around me. I sighed and rested my head against his chest.

"We should get out now eh? Its starting to get really hot!" he looked at me and smiled, waiting for my response.

"Ya I guess we should." I said looking around for my baiting suit top. It was floating on the other side with bubbles all over it. I watched him pull his pants back on. I laughed to myself and grabbed my top. I pulled the top strings around my neck.

"Tie it for me?" I asked my back to him. I felt his soft hands take the string from mine.

"To tight?" He asked, I shook my head and rapped the bottom strings around. He tied it in a bow.

We stepped out and walked into the house.

Thanks for reading! lets try and get maybe 15-20 reviews? Love you guys and this story - Kenziee 


	9. Chapter 9

Heey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. I cant believe I did that on the last chpt! I went back and fixed it :) hope you guys enjoy it!  
>Review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!<p>Chpt 9<p>

Chads POV

She couldn't seem to pick a movie, We have been sitting here for about 20 minutes trying to decided. "Sonny! Just pick one already!" I groaned. Shes been looking through cases saying 'ohh this one! No wait this ones good too and wait look at this.' at this point I don't care what it is. She looked at me and stuck her tounge out at me shaking her head. I laughed a little when a Mackenzie Falls box set seasons 1 and 2 fell off the shelf.

"how's 'A walk to remember' Sound?" she asked looking up from her big pile of movies. She has to own every movie ever made. "Never mind what about Notebook?" She raised her eyebrows. I shook my head.

"A chick flick really?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. I didn't mind chick flicks to be honest. I liked the emotion. Wow whats happening to me? Oh god help me!

"If I have too, A walk to remember." I guessed. I didnt remember what it was about but it had to be better than the notebook. Believe it or not, I cry every time i watch it.

"Okaay! It has Shane west in it!" she said getting all excited. I had to have had a look of jealousy on my face but tryed to cover it before she noticed. Why didnt she get all excited about saying my name? I pretended not to know who that was, I raised an eyebrow in question. She signed. "From Nikita!You know the hottest actor alive! Man hes gorgeuse!" She lightly ran her hand over the cover of the case. Now i was really jealous. I made an 'O' shape with my mouth and leaned back against the couch as she put it in.

Music started playing as the commercials rolled. She grabbed the remote off the table before sitting down beside me. I had my arm around the top of the couch. She nested into my chest and pulled her legs up under her.

She hit the next bottom and a Mackenzie falls preview came up. She hit next again and I hit her arm playfully.

I smiled at her and shook my head. I kept my face as straight as I could. I was glad to be, you know the greatest actor of our generation. Not that dumb Shane guy or whatever!

"Sorry chad, your egos big enough." I stuck my tongue out at her and the movie played the credit thingys before you hit play.

She made a funny face at me and hit play. Loud music started and cars were roaring. Sonny shrieked when this guy came up on the screen.

I recognised him from the PCA'S. I rolled my eyes and played with her hair. I didnt really get what was to love about this guy. I still think im hotter! Jealousy sucks! I started to remember what this movie was about but I didn't care much to watch. All i did was watch sonny, Her bounce a little when she laughed. She looked over at me and smiled, I squeezed her closer to my body. She looked up at me with those beautiful big brown eyes and kissed me. She pulled away not long after, she bit her lower lip and giggled before looking back at the screen. I just sat there and thought about sonny, my sonny. Man it felt good to think that! She nestled closer to me and I squeezed her tight.

Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think! Bad, Awesome, Horrible? Im really tired right now but I thought I should update for you guys :) I might not be able to update for a few days. :( My school is having cops for cancer this week and we are having a concert. they want me to sing so im practicing alot so i dont have much time to write. sorry but ill try my best. 


	10. Chapter 10

Heey guys! sorry for the wait! By accendent i sent one of documents to my mom and she took my ipod :( But im back :) i might not be able to update for awhile because now im stuck im writing on ym phone and that takes awhile! ill try my best to update before the weekend if over! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I know I love writting it :) Review tell me what you thought :) -kenziee:)

Chpt 10

Chads POV

The credits rolled up the screen and I stereached my arms over my head. Sonnys body started to fall off the couch, I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. She squirmed in my arms as I tried to carry her up the stairs.

I almost fell back not thinking it would take so much balance. I readjusted her in my arms and tried again.

"Chad?" She asked whipping her eyes and slowly opening them. She stretched her arms out and wrapped them around my shoulders hugging me closer. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

I reached my hand out trying not to drop her as I grabbed the door nob to open the door to her room. I set her on top of the covers and reached over to pull them down on the other side. I slipped her under them and gave her a good night kiss. I started to walk away when I felt her hand reach out and brush my arm lightly. At first I didn't think it happened but I turned around anyway. I turned to see her looking up at me. "Stay." She said simply. It was almost just above a whisper. I smiled at her and got in beside her. She moved over to give me more room before I pulled her close. She rested her head on my chest.

I had my arm around her shoulders resting just above her breasts. She squirmed a little until her whole body was pressed against the side of me. "Uhmm you smell good." she started playing with my hair and circled her other hand over my chest. I moaned lightly under her touch. I watched a smile cross her face. I squeezed her tighter not ever wanting to let go. Just as I was about to fall asleep I Hurd her whisper my name.

"Ya babes?" My voice cracked. I cleared my throat and listened.

"Soo... Why did you really come here tonight? I didn't quite understand that part." she said into my side, rubbing her nose against it lightly.

"My parents were fighting, I hate it when they fight so I left. I didn't know where I was gunna go until I looked up from the wheel and noticed I was outside your apartment." I looked up at the sealing even though it was a dark black hole.

"What do they fight about?" I could almost feel her face wrinkle, like when shes thinking hard about something. I could hear it in her voice. "Normally me, you see my dad thinks it's about time they move out and give me the house but my mom thinks I'm still to young. They are lucky there so in love or they'd be going through divorce right now probably." I laughed a bit to myself at that.

"What do u want to do? Live alone so young. I mean chad, your only 17." she rubbed my stomach in a soothing motion.

"I don't really know what I want yet. I love my parents don't get me wrong but I kinda want to be left alone sometimes. I hate being there when they fight which for awhile know has been alot." I huffed

"Do they know how you feel about it?"

"Ya but they still fight. Sometimes I wanna yell at them to just shut up or ask them to ask me maybe for once what I wanted." I was getting angry and I tried to keep it under control in front of Sonny. The last thing I needed was for her to be scraed of me. She didn't need to see me mad or sad for that matter. "Its just sometimes I wish I was alone but others I'm grateful their there." I relaxed a bit.

"That sounds stressful. I don't know what to tell you." Her voice sounded so tired.

"You sound tired." she yawned but shook her head.

"I like talking."

"Than what shall we talk about m'lady?"

"Well... What do you see yourself doing in the future? You gunna stay acting all your life or no?"

"Acting babe, I don't what else I could do. Id have to go back to school and after my grade eight grad I swore to never go back to public school again." she laughed into my shoulder lightly, causing the bed to shift.

"Wow chad, what'd they do? Beat you up every day?" She's mean!

"No! I just didn't have any friends. I remember this one girl, her name was jessi, I had the biggest crush on her. In grade 7 I asked her to the school dance."

"Aww chad that's so cute." She cut me off.

"She cried and threw her juice box at me." I said emotionless. I was still mad at her for that.

"Aww chad! That's so sad! What happened after that?"

"Well I went to school again the next day and she was walking around talking to this guy. I think his name was brad if I remember right. They were walking down the hall holding hands. They went out until we graduated. I didn't go to the same high school as them so I don't know what ever happened to them but when I got to Hollywood in grade 10 I promised myself I would never go back."

"Aww now I feel bad for you!" she rubbed my stomach harder.

"Haha it's okaay, it was.." I counted on my fingers. "4 years ago." I was a little uncertain but when she didn't say anything I figured it was right. "So what about you? What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna stay with So Random. But I know the show can't go on forever but for awhile at least. Then maybe go into movies or something but I defiantly wanna stay an actor." Her voice was getting so low I could bearly hear her.

"Who knows maybe we will get a movie together or something." We both laughed and laid in silence for awhile. I kept looking up at black hole that was once a White sealing.

"We should go to bed now dont you think?" She yawned again and covered her mouth. I nodded slowly. My eyes got so heavy I couldn't keep them open any longer. I let sleep take over me. I fell asleep with sonny in my arms.

So whatd you think? good bad horible okaay? review and tell me what you thought:) Like i said before might be a bit before i can update again but one thing that makes me wanna write for ya is the reviews! The more reviews i get the more i know ar ereading so say kaay gotta write for em! lol thank you guys for reading means alot to me! -kenziee:) 


	11. Chapter 11

Heey guys I know its been forever since I last updated but my mom forgot she was gunna take my ipod so now im back to writing :) I made this one extra long to make up for it :) hope you guys enjoy! please review it means alot!

Chpt 11

Sonnys POV

I woke to the sun shining in through the open window. I reached over behind me and realised chad wasn't there. I sat up in a hurry and felt my head spin. At first I thought maybe I just dreamed it up until I realised my door was open. I never leave it open. I shook my head trying to get my thoughts in order. I slowly got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. I looked up into the mirror and splashed water in my face. I needed to wake up. I reached into the shower and turned it on. I got undressed quickly and got in.

The hot water pierced my cold skin as I slowly got under the spray of heat. I turned around and tilted my head back under the water, I ran my fingers trough my hair. I reached over and grabbed the shampoo bottle off the side.

I lathered it through my hair before looking for the conditioner. When I finished I got out and grabbed my towel. I quickly wrapped it around my naked body and headed for my room again. My phone buzzed as I walked through the door. I picked it up off the bed side table and saw I had 7 new messages. I opened the inbox and realised they were all from tawni but one from my mom. I opened the one from my mom first.

"Heey baby, they want me to stay for a little longer, they say it might only be a week. You going to be okay if I stay?" I hit the reply button and told her it was fine. I sat down on my bed fixing my towel.

"Heey sonny, I'm not doing anything today and if your free from you know who maybe we could hang at the mall? Kaay love you girly! Tawni." I smiled and flipped her a quick reply.

"Sure babes! Mall sounds amazing right about now." I reached up and grabbed the head board. I pulled myself up and walked over to the closet. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank. I turned and looked into the full length mirror beside the door. I smiled to myself and went to do my make up.

I felt my phone buzz again in my back pocket. I flipped it open to see it was from tawni. "I'll pick you up! See you in 5!" I smiled again and replied quickly plugging in my hair dryer.

"Sounds fun! See ya then!" I slid it back into my pocket and turned on the dryer. It normally takes me 10 minutes to dry my hair so I knew tawni should be here before I'm done getting ready.

I heard the front door open and shut quickly. I could hear her heals clicking on my tile floor. She knocked but came in before I could answer.

"Heey girl!" she yelled over the drier, I turned it off and hugged her. My hair was close enough to being done. We walked out of house bouncing down the front steps. I got into the passenger seat and started playing with the cd case on the dash. I pulled out a meat loaf cd and popped it in the player. 'Two out of three ain't bad' filled the car. Me and tawni instantly started singing along.

"baby we can talk all night but that ain't getting us no where, I told you everything I possibly can. There's nothing left inside here."

And maybe you can cry all night But that'll never change the way that I feel The snow is really piling up outside I wish you wouldn't make me leave here

I poured it on and I poured it out I tried to show you just how much I care I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout But you've been cold to me so long I'm crying icicles instead of tears And all I can do is keep on telling you

I want you, I need you But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you Now don't be sad 'Cause two out of three ain't bad Now don't be sad 'Cause two out of three ain't bad

You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach You'll never drill for oil on a city street I know you're looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks But there ain't no Coup de Ville hiding at the bottom of a Cracker Jack box

I can't lie, I can't tell you that I'm something I'm not No matter how I try I'll never be able to give you something Something that I just haven't got

There's only one girl that I will ever love And that was so many years ago And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart She never loved me back, I know

I remember how she left me on a stormy night How she kissed me and got out of our bed And though I pleaded and I begged her not to walk out that door She packed her bags and turned right away

And she kept on telling me She kept on telling me She kept on telling me

I want you, I need you But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you Now don't be sad 'Cause two out of three ain't bad

I want you, I need you But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you Now don't be sad 'Cause two out of three ain't bad

Baby we can talk all night But that ain't getting us nowhere...

We laughed as 'Paradise by the dashboard light' came on. I tapped my hand on the door to the beat. (N-A They are going to be major 80's fans okay?) We pulled up to the mall within minutes after our singing spree. Tawni cut the engine and checked to make sure her hair was still perfect.

"Where shall we go first?" I asked opening the door for her. She walked through.

"Why thank you, and where ever I don't really care."

"How about... Uhmm oh! American eagle?" Tawni had a 'fine' look on her face. We walked past the food court and stepped into AE. I walked right over to the mini skirts. Tawni and I looked threw them all. By the time we got done her arm was filled with hangers.

"I hope your only a size 5." she questioned. I smiled at the 'please say yes please say yes please say yes' look on her face.

"Yes tawni but am I really going to try all these on?" I looked at the rack of cloths that was once tawnis arm. She nodded her head and smiled big.

"And I wanna see em all!" she pushed me towards a change room. The lady unlocked the door and tawni started putting skirts and t-shirts on the nob.

(N/A: they don't care about seeing each other change.) she picked out a light blue skirt and Gray tank to try first.

I had to admit, I liked the combo.

"That looks so cute on you! You should get it..." she pulled on the shirt a little and used a funny voice. I laughed at her and nodded. I tried on about five or so more outfits before choosing three. I paid the clerk and we made our way out of the store.

"Hey, why didn't you buy anything?" I had just realised I was the only one who bought something.

"Didn't find anything I fell in love with." she shrugged. "Ohh! Lets go shoe shopping!" we walked into the closest shoe store we could find. "What size are you?" she picked up a pink stiletto and examined it.

"7, You like those?" they were cute! Not my style though but defiantly Tawni's. She examined them some more before asking the clerk for a size eight. While we waited tawni went and picked up a pair that were similar to the ones the clerk was looking for. They were black though, same design.

"Like em?" I nodded and she gave a box with a big number seven on it. "try em and see what ya think!" I walked over to a bench and pulled the heals out of there box. They slipped on very easily. I had to admit, I liked them.

"I have to hand it to you tawni, I love your taste in shoes!" She smiled and turned taking the box out of the clerks hand as she walked back over to us. She sat down next to me and slippped hers on just as easily.

"Ill take mine." The clerk took the box out of my hands and smiled.

"Same here!" Tawni and I followed the clerk over to the counter and paid for our stuff. We walked out of the store with new bags hanging on our arms. "You getting hungry?" I nodded my head and we started towards the food court. I looked around the food court scanning the menus looking for something good. Tawni had chosen this chinese thing... It looked kinda gross but i wasnt gunna say anything. I couldnt pick between mcdonalds or subway.

"Tawni what do you think I should get micky ds or subway?"

"Subway, its not as fatining." I smiled and walked over to the line.

The guy behind the counter smiled

"what can I get ya?" He had his hands holding himself up on the counter.

"Cold cut please." he was kinda actrative. I smiled while his strong arms perpared my lunch. he looked up and winked again. I could feel my knees getting weak as he walked over to the til. I paid as quick as debit would let me.

I smiled at him as he handed me my sub. I walked back to the table Tawni picked for the two of us. "How can you eat that?" I pointed to the Chinese food covered in soya sauce.

"It's good!"

"It's full of calories!" I laughed at the look on her face.

"And that doesn't!" I gave her a narrow eyed look and shook my head.

"Moving on..." I bit into my sandwich and looked up to her watching me. She laughed and played with her fork.

"Okaay no more teasing tell me!"

"Huh?" She was very easy to get confused around. I tilted my head to the side trying to read her face. She looked like a little kid before christmas morning.

"Tawni what are you doing? Im not teasing you and what do you wanna know?"

"Yes you are! Tell me what happened with chad!" My smiled faded as soon as I heard his name. Ive been calling him all morning and he isnt picking up. I just shook my head and took another bit of my sandwich. "What happened Sonny?" She reached across the table and took my hand in hers. Her face was one of a concered friend. I loved her! I just shook my head not wanting to talk about it. "Did he hurt you?" Her eyes grew wider as she said it. "Ill kill him!"

"No Tawni! He didnt hurt me, We just..." I just kept shaking my head.

"Did you...?"

"Noo... I wanted to but he wouldnt so I just... never mind."

"Okaay when I said I wanted details, I meant I want details Sonny. How big is he?" She was nibbling on her lower lip, complitely ignoring her food all together now.

"Hes HUGE! But..." I just want to forget him. There was a little piece inside me saying he had a good reason he had too to leave without saying goodbye, but another says why cant he answer your phone calls or text messages. What could be that important?

"But what Sonny? I wont say anything I promise, your my best friend." She was my best friend but I just didn't want her to laugh. It's embarrassing enough as it is! "Look sonny, there's no easy way to say this but chads an asshole he always has been so I when I saw him there last night I knew you'd wanna talk today because this is what he's known for." I couldn't believe I had let myself believe he was different. I knew all along he was a player I just never wanted to admit it.

"Look maybe if your done we can go back to shopping to take your mind off it." I just nodded my head eating the last of my sandwich before following tawni to the garbage.

(2 hours later)

Sonnys POV

Me and tawni are now in her car singing along to J Geils centrefold.

Does she walk?  
>Does she talk?<br>Does she come complete?  
>My homeroom homeroom angel always pulled me from my seat She was pure like snowflakes, no one could ever stain The memory of my angel could never cause me pain Years go by, I'm looking through a girlie magazine And there's my homeroom angel on the pages in between (Chorus)<br>My blood runs cold, my memory has just been sold My angel is a centerfold Angel is a centerfold My blood runs cold, my memory has just been sold Angel is a centerfold Slipping notes, under the desk While I was thinking about her dress I was shy, I turned away, before she caught my eye I was shakin' in my shoes whenever she flashed those baby blues Something had a hold on me when Angel passed close by Those soft fuzzy sweaters, too magical to touch To see her in that neglige is really just too much.  
>(Chorus)<br>Nah nah nah nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah (x3)  
>Now listen:<br>It's okay, I understand This ain't no never-never land I hope that when this fish is gone I'll see you when your clothes are on Take your car, yes we will, we'll take your car and drive it Take it to a motel room, and take 'em off in private A part of me has just been wrecked The pages from my mind are stripped Oh no, I can't deny it Oh yeah, I guess I got to buy it (Chorus)  
>Nah nah nah nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Alright!<br>Alright!  
>1, 2, 3, 4...<br>Nah nah nah nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah (x4)  
>My blood runs cold, my memory has just been sold My angel is a centerfold, Angel is a centerfold My blood runs cold, my memory has just been sold My angel is a centerfold, Angel is a centerfold Nah nah nah nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah<p>

We pulled up in front of my apartment minutes later. "You sure your going to be okay? You don't want me to come up with you or anything?" I just shook my head.

"No thanks tawni, you go home and relax! Love you girlie! Night." I pushed open the door to te apartment and headed to my room. I dropped my purse on the floor and just got into bed, I didn't even bother to change out of my cloths. I was just simply to tired to care.

Hope you guys liked it! probably wont update for awhile got alot on my plate right now :( but ill try my best I promise! Love my readers :) Lets go for 30 reviews before I update? maybe? 


	12. Chapter 12

IM BACK... sorry it took so long! I love writing for you guys its just my step mom just had a baby and weve been a little busy lol :P I hope I can update faster now that things have calmed down but we`ll see just bear with me :)

kenziee and on with the story here chpt 12 I hope yuou like :)

Chpt 12

Sonnys POV

I woke up to someone banging on the front door. I reached for my phone on the bedside table to check the time. I yawned and got up to answer it.

"You realise it's 7am right?" I said opening the door slowly. He stepped past me and went to sit down on the couch. "What are you doing here? It's early and I was sleeping!" "Sorry thought you might wanna talk." he patted the place beside him on the couch. "Don't look so worried tawni called me and asked me to come and talk to you."

"Maybe I'd rather talk... Oh I don't know maybe AFTER I WAKE UP!" I sat down and rested my head on the back of the couch. "Ahah wow someones grumpy in the morning." I just shook my head at him.

"So what happened with chad? Tawni said you might want a guys point of view. I don't know how she put it." I didnt really want to talk about it but I figured he wasn't going to leave until I talked to him.

"Okaay," I sighed. "Chad was over Friday night, we watched a movie or tv I don't remember I was to wrapped up in him. I really thought he liked me, but now I'm not so sure." He didn't interrupt me once as I vented to him. He just looked pissed!

"Heey maybe I shouldn't be talking to you about this stuff, you look like your gonna kill someone!" I rubbed his shoulder and he just shook his head.

"Not someone... HIM! But your right I'll calm down its just your like a sister to me and brothers can be protective. You know. But I want us to be able to talk Sonny, I'm your friend." I smiled big an hugged him.

"Was I wrong? To pushy?" I was close to tears now. His face looked understanding. He was frowning now. "No Sonny, if it happened the way Tawni explained then no.

Chads always been a jackass don't worry. He has more hoes in a week then I get in a year!" He laughed, I burst out into tears and through my head into his shoulder. I herd him lightly say 'Ohhh shit!' he hugged me tight and I cried for what felt like hours. When I was finally all out tears I sobbed and sat up straight. "Thanks... I needed that." I smiled.

"I'm gunna get a soda you want one?" I asked over my shoulder getting up. He smiled and nodded. I walked into the kitchen slowly, dragging my feet. I reached for the fridge and took two cans out.

When I finally made it back to the living room Nico was still sitting in the same spot. I laughed at him throwing the pop at him.

"Thanks Son! You know you're to good for him right? Your nice, sweet, beautiful, kind, need I go on? Cause I could!" I giggled and shook my head sitting back down and pulling him into a hug.

"You really are amazing!" We laughed and a silence came over us.

I didn't find it awkward but I could only guess Nico did. "So anything else you wanna talk about?" You could hear his voice crack and shack. I felt bad. It only does that when he's scared or nervous, my bet is he's both right now. "Uhmm not that I can think of... Heey maybe we should talk about you and Tawni!" I jumped up and down turning towards him. His eyes bugged out of his head.

"Uhhmmm what about me and Tawni?" I raised an eyebrow letting him now I wasn't stupid nor was I buying it. He knew what I meant.

"Dont try and change the subject Sonny... I can't leave here knowing I didn't do anything to help." He hit my nose lightly with his finger.

"You did dont worry! I feel better already." I laughed, I didn't really but I didn't want to talk about it even more. He raised his eyebrows mocking me from before. I hit his shoulder lightly and laid back down. I huffed at the silence that came over us.

"I don't believe your okay but if your not comfortable then I understand, I am a guy after all, but if you need anything, and I mean anything, just call kaay? I gotta go meet Grady at his house we're having a guys night!" He laughed and finished his coke walking into the kitchen to throw it in the garbage.

"I wanna thank you though for coming and at least trying to help, it means alot!" he grabbed his coat off the hock at the front door and smiled.

"You can come back anytime! I like spending time with you." His smiled grew bigger and I walked over to hug him goodbye. "Feel better okaay? Love you Sonny! No matter what!" He whispered in my ears before walking out the door. I watched him get into his car waved as he drove off. I smiled to myself and stepped back into my apartment.

I walked into my room and looked at my phone. I realised I had a text from Tawni and two from Grady.

I opened the one from Tawni first Is Nico there yet? Don't kill me I think this will help you. Anyways love you always-Tawni I smiled and quickly replied thanking her and saying yes he had been here. I flipped over to the ones Grady sent. Is Nico with you? I need him to call me.-Grady

Pleaaassseeee! I need to talk to Nico! ANWSER ME! -Grady

I laughed and said he was on his way. I through my phone on my bed and went to take a shower.

I got out shortly after and just decided it was going to be a lazy day. I put my pjs back on and crawled into bed flipping my tv on. I went to netflix, (N\A I don't have netflix so I don't know how it works so bear with me :) tell me if I get it :p) I picked the notebook and it started right away. I suddenly wished chad where here with me. But I know it's not gonna happen.

So like love hate? Im so sorry it took so long to update :( im gunna try and update faster but the more reviews the faster the update! I love writing I got over the bored stage so lets get some reviews and some happy readers :) 


	13. Chapter 13

Soo back again with chpt 13! Hope you guys enjoy! :) in gunna need ideas here on where chad is gunna end up being? Review me some ideas? I'm not kidding... I don't know how to keep going and if no one gives me an idea I can't very well continue. I have chpt 14 wrote so that's done I'll post it later but I need ideas better before I do. Anyways here's 13 hope you enjoy :)

Kenziee :)

Chpt 13

Sonny's POV

I didn't really want to go to work this week. The whole Chad thing still had me really down. I don't know what was wrong with him, he never answered my texts, never picked up when I'd call him. Sometimes I think back and wonder was I too pushy?' but then I remember that he came over to MY house. Maybe I took things a little far in the hot tub, but he didn't seem to mind? Did he? Maybe it was just me. Maybe he realised he could get any whore so why stay with me? All I wanted to do was cry. No ones ever seen me naked before, and what am I going to do about the summer? I hope he still comes with me. Is that bad? I don't know I just love him so much. But will I ever tell him that now? No chance in hell. I'll just ask like I was over him when I got to work. Ya that sounds like a plan.

I pulled on my heels completing my outfit. I looked good in my shinny jeans, and my fav purple v-neck. I had to admit, if this outfit does it's job, I'll have Chad back in no time.

I ran down the stairs, the only sound was of my heels clicking as I descended the steps. I grabbed my keys an headed out the door. The car ride there wasn't as fast as normal. I found myself walking into the studios late. Opps.

Everyone was waiting for me. They all had there costumes on, I guess were starting with Gassie. They all smiled sympathetically and I nodded. I had a quick change from mu jeans and into my costume.

I walked out onto the stage and everyone hugged me. I hoped Tawni and Nico didn't say anything but knowing them, they did.

"What did you tell them?" I whispered hugging Tawni.

"Nothing..." I raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed. We walked away a little so we could talk without everyone hearing. "All I said was Chad was mean to you. They hate him so much they believed it, though I think Grady figured it out." I laughed a little, Grady was good at putting the pieces together.

"Okaay, I don't want to talk to him at all today! I'm going to ignore him, he's not even gonna know I exist. Not that me already does!" I slammed my fist at the cloths rack sending it flying. The stylist just stared at me wide eyed. I smiled and I knew my face was red. Opps again! "Oh my god I'm so sorry." I reached down and started picking costumes up, someone's hand stopped me.

"It's okaay we'll get it." I smiled awkwardly at them and Tawni led me back to set.

"Holly shit Sonny! Are you sure your okaay?" She stopped me before I opened the door with the big 'So Random' sign. "Yes," I brushed my hands down my costume. "I'm okaay now."

"Chads not here today Sonny, I don't know where he is but his director came over looking for him." She looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Wow does he ever not want to talk to me!" I couldn't believe it. I just shook my head telling Tawni I didnt want to talk about it anymore. She nodded and we headed into the stage.

Nico walked over to us and showed where we stand for our parts.

It wasn't an hour later and were able to take a break. I walked over to the giant food table that was beside the stage. "I love me some chocolate.." Grady said taking a handful of mini bite size chocolate bars.

We all laughed and enjoyed the foods After another hour of filming and we were done. I pushed on the door that had a huge star saying Tawni Hart and Sonny Monroe on it. I smiled to myself walking into the room. I changed into my skinny jeans and tank again. I grabbed my purse and walked back out the door, I turn on my heel and went back in too get my lip gloss I forgot on the counter.

As I was walking over to my car penelope reached out and grabbed my hand. "Where's Chad?" She said turning me around. She looked a little mad but kinda sad all at the same time. "I don't know Pen, I'm sorry," I shrugged and started fir my car again.

"Ya you do, He was last seen at your house, so where is he?" I turned slowly and she had her leg popped up and hands on her hips, She was pretty I had to admit but there was something scary about her too. "How do you know he was with me?" I raised an eyebrow questioning her. "He texted Skylar saying he was about to knock on your door and he won't answer calls or messages since."

"And you thing he answers mine?" I yelled in her face, I felt bad but I was mad! How could he just LEAVE! He didn't answer my texts or calls either so why should he answer there's?

"Sonny..." Se sounded bored. I looked at her sad. "You really don't know where he is do you?" All I could do was shake my head. I couldn't trust my voice anymore. "Alright whatever you don't wanna say where he is, Then so be it but you better tell him to come to work tomorrow the directors pissed he skipped today." She turned on her glassy heels and walked back into the building. I laughed to myself a little to keep from crying.

The drive home was faster than normal, I think I ran five red lights and about six stop signs. I guess I'm just thankful I didn't get caught.

I walked into my building very tired, very worn out an worst of all very sad.

I don't know why he had such an effect on me, I guess I just liked him a little more than I thought. I pushed the key into the door and waited for the click. The door opened slowly and I walked in. The coldness of the room hit me and I shivered. Maybe I'll text him again!

To: Chad Please answer this, if it goes unanswered I'll stop, or just say stop and I will, I understand your not used to commitment as if you don't wanna stay with me then I guess that's what you want but I can't go unanswered, Please Chad... I love you, just tell me. Fr: Sonshine

A tear rolled down my face. I loved him!

To: Sonshine I'm sorry but

Ohhh cliffy! Well now you have to review to find out what happens! Let's say 5 reviews before I update? I think we can do that :) srry I forgot to put an authors note on the last chpt. Lol don't forget to send ideas for chpt 15 I'll try and post 14 ASAP for y'all! Anyways enough of me gabbing REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Liked, Loved, Hated?

Kenziee :) 


	14. Chapter 14

Heey guys! how y`all doing? I worked hard on these next few chpts! So readers I know this is something no one wants to hear but ill be awhile updating due to the no idea factor. Im not kidding! Review me your thoughts on where Chad should be because I dont know where to put him! What is his reason going to be? Review or PM me your ideas too help move along the story! :) If I have to come up with the whole thing it could take awhile :( I dont want to make you guys wait any longer than you have too :) I love it when you review so please do! Actually the only thing keeping me from stopping is the people who review :) Im gettin kinda bored with this so help me make it interesting cause I dont want you guys to get bored! So heres your chance im taking all thoughts and ideas and im gonna try and use em ALL! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review for me! lets say 5-10 before I go on? Ya that sounds good! Anyway enough of my random comments and on with the story! :) I hope you guys like it! :) Kenziee

Chpt 14

Sonny's POV

To: Sonshine I'm sorry but I can't talk right now okaay I'm sorry, chat later! :( Fr: Chad

I cried even harder! I knew I shouldn't have let myself fall for him! He's Chad Dylan freaking Cooper for fuck sakes! I rested my head on the arm rest of the couch crying my eyes out. I replied quickly.

To: Chad What does that mean? Fr: Sonshine

I got up slowly and went into my room. I flipped the light on and flopped down on my bed. The sheets felt even colder against my skin. I hugged my pillow tight. I checked my phone again only to realise I hadn't gotten a text. I decided to call him.

It rang for what felt like hours. I got his voice mail.

"Heey your a very lucky person because you've got the voice mail of the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper you know what happens after the beep." I choked on a sob.

"Why are you doing this?" That was all I could say.

That night I Sonny Monroe cried myself to sleep over Chad Dylan Cooper. ...

I walked into the studio late again. Marshall raised an eyebrow at me as I pasted him on my way to mine and Tawni's dressing room.

I laid down on the leopard print couch that rested in the middle of the room.

I didn't realise I feel asleep until Tawni came bursting in the door. I shot up quickly looking at her.

"Whats wrong Tawni?" Her head wiped in my direction with a look of fear clearly on her face.

"Sorry Sonny I didnt know you were in here, we thought you went home! Why are you still here?" She came over to me siting beside me as I pulled myself into a siting position.

"What do you mean? Of coarse I'll be here, why would I go home?" I was really confused now.

"Chads not here again! We all told marshal you are going through a hard break up so he wouldn't keep asking where you are. He said you could have the rest of the week off." She stared at me trying to read my blank face.

"I don't want to take a week off, I need something to take my mind off of him, an works my distraction." She looked a little sad. I bet she hounded marshal to let me take that week.

"Here how about we spend the week together? We'll go shopping and get our nails done, I'll even watch a scary or muscle car movie if you want too. I just bugged marshal all day to let you have it off." Yup I nailed it! Tawni is such an amazing friend, I knew she'd do that for me! I love her.

"Aha suree Tawni but how are you gonna get the rest of the week off?" She smiled at me raising her eyebrows at me.

"I'll call in sick! Even though he's gonna know I'm with you! He'll understand. At least I hope... Oh well! You want me too pick you up in the morning or do you want to meet me there?" She got up and started re-applying her make-up.

"I could even pick you up if you wanted?" I could see her face in the mirror staring at me. She smiled.

"Thanks Son but really it was my idea so I can pick you up, it's no problem really! But thank you for the offer." A silence came through the room. It wasn't awkward or anything, it was a nice silence.

I was thinking about fighting her about me picking her up, it would be nice of me to do it in return sometimes but then I realised id lose the fight anyway. "Okaay I guess if that's what you wanna do."

"Yaya!" She hoped on my spot clapping her hands. "Okaay well I have to be back on stage in five minutes so I gotta go but Sonny please don't come and watch, We told marshal you left." She shuffled to the door in her seven inch heels opening it and standing in the door way waiting for my answer.

"Okaay Tawn, I kinda wanted to watch though... Oh well that's fine, I'm just glad I got the day, well I guess week off!" I smiled too her as she quickly shut the door behind her.

I laughed to myself. That blond sure was a lot of fun. I loved her. I had just realised that we went to the mall a few days ago too. What else could we possibly buy. I laughed to myself even harder thinking about all the bags Nico and Grady had to carry. If someone walked in they'd think I was crazy.

I got up and walked over to the mirror that Tawni had just left. I looked over her make-up, amazed at all the different brands. I tried on this bright green and orange blush and eye shadow and decided I'd twitpic it. Might as well let my fans get a kick out of this too.

Tweet- Guys this is what happens when you play with mummy's make-up... Or in my case Tawnis make-up XDYfrog2937634 -ddlovato

My phone bused like crazy as I took the make-up off. Fans were responding to the pic like crazy. It was rapid fire responses. I knew they'd find it funny.

Tweet- Ahah gotta love Tawni and her brands! :) -GettinBiebed

Tweet- Heey! Who said you could use my make-up! I leave you alone for two minutes and this is what you do! Your lucky I love you -TheRealTiffany

I laughed oppssi I guess she saw that! I replied quickly.

Tweet- The RealTiffany You weren't suppost to see that! LOL but there is so much stuff on this tiny little table it's insane! Gotta love you anyways -ddlovato

I scanned through more.

Tweet- Fail! Love you Sonny! Stay Strong! Never change. -SelDemiMilJDB

That one made my heart skip. I loved it when fans cared like that. Of course I saw them all but I didn't have time to respond to all of them. I wish I did though. I had to get home and clean. The house was a mess. My mom is gonna kill me if she comes home to the house like this.

I got into my car and sat there for a minute just starring up into the sky. I decided to check my phone only to realise I had a missed call and voice mail. My first thought was 'Chad...'

Well well well! Cliffy! lol I love doing this to you guys! Its funny your reviews are like stop with the cliffys I hate them! I hope your trying to be funny lol oh well if not I dont care anyway. Im gonna write it my way anyway and this way I feel you guys review more when I do this lol :P Im hoping to review by this time next week hopefully long before then but thats the lastest! I hope... LOL jkzz Sooo... Loved it? Hated it? Bored? Review and give me those ideas! theres no chpt 16 without an idea! Chpt 15 coming soon... 


End file.
